


Jealousy

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MSPaint Adventures
Genre: ADDITIONAL TAGS WOO, M/M, hmmm, i will continue it but not until i finish the other prompts, john gets sick over how jealous he is, not really jake/dirk but, poor baby, this is from a prompt, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt by Splicedv2 in which John sees Jake and Dirk together and gets jealous. poor baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> " here is a writing prompt for you. Jake and Dirk are having an intimate moment and John gets extremely jealous. :)"
> 
> -splicedv2

Your name is John Egbert and you're in 11th grade. You also have a crush on Dirk Strider-a 12th grader and your best bro's older brother. You always thought (but would never say) that Dirk was a more attractive, taller and hotter version of Dave and you've thought that since you first saw him 5 years ago. 

You're walking down the hallway to your locker by yourself after school and you spot Dirk. He's leaning over and kissing your cousin, Jake. 

You stop walking for a second and just stare, feeling upset. It just wasn't fair that he was getting Dirk's love and attention! You wanted it more than him and it wasn't fair that Jake got it. You could just imagine yourself, not Jake, underneath Dirk, having your lips bit and sucked on by him. You sigh, wishing you were the one he wanted to kiss, to hold, to love...

You continue that train of thought until you hear your name called out from across the hall.

"John!" the particularly perky voice of your sister calls, "John I was waiting for you by your locker to go home! What was takin-" Jade stops talking when she sees what you were looking at.

"O-oh, John-" she starts but you wave her off.

"It's fine!" You smile brightly, "I just want to go to my locker." Jade just nods sympathetically and smiles back.

You and Jade walk home after you go to your locker and it's a very quiet walk. 

After you do your homework, you log onto your computer and Dave starts pestering you. But Dave reminds you of Dirk and that made you want to take a long shower and go to sleep. Which you did.

The next day at school, Dave comes up to you at lunch. 

"Sup Egbert," he greets you with a tilt of his chin as he sits down next to you. You nod back and look across the table at Jade, who was carrying on a conversation with the grumpy in your English class. Except now, he'sbo all smiles and so is Jade. Dave's sister, Rose, didn't show up at the table yet but you just assume she's at the library, like always.

You try to eat your lunch and ignore Dave's attempts at conversation. You're much to concentrated on the food that feels like it's going to come right back up. 

Dave tries to strike up another conversation after lunch on your way to chemistry, but the uneasy feeling in your stomach caused you to make an annoyed noise and leave Dave for the nurses office.

You went home early that day.

That night, Rose pesters you because apparently Dave told her he thinks your mad at him. 

It was an awkward conversation, explaining that the reason you didn't want to speak to him was because he reminded you of their older brother. But she understood.

Now the only thing you had to do was worry about if she was going to tell them. 

You assume she doesn't because when you pestered Dave later that night, he doesn't bring it up.

So you continue like everything is okay, talking to Dave and everyone, being at your locker on time for Jade, but you stopped going to Dave's apartment. Dirk lives there and seeing him isn't a thing you want to do. Dave just shrugs and acts like he doesn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small chapters are what I'm made of. so much AP work, want to stop can't stop someone help me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (meow)

A few months later, they end it. Jake and Dirk end their relationship and you couldn't be happier. You started going over Dave's again and although he didn't show it, you knew he was happy to have you back over. 

One day after school, you and Dave are sitting on the floor in his living room playing video games when Dirk comes home.

"Hey kid" he says as he walks past you, messing up your hair "Haven't seen you here in forever."

You smile and say "I've been busy" as coyly as possible before going back to concentrating on the game. He sits on the futon behind you and watches. You can just tell that his eyes on the back of your head.

Rose calls you all to eat and Dirk get up first behind you. You and Dave finish the match before joining them.

She ordered enough Chinese food to feed an army and by the time you're all done, there is nothing left. 

You're all sitting around the table waiting for Rose to finish her small Orange Chicken and it is the second time you feel Dirk's eyes on you.  
You look back at him and flash your goofy smile, raising your eyebrows before you look back at Rose to watch her finish.

When it's time for you to walk home, Dirk leans on the doorway and watches you put your jacket on. 

"Want a ride?" He asks you, crossing his arms and nodding at you. You finish zipping up your jacket

"Sure!" You smile and he uncrosses his arms. He takes his keys out of his back pocket and spins them around his finger.

"Let's go then, kiddo." He smirks and walks out the door. You follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shitty at writing the striders in context; send help


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what im doing; send help (orrrr ideas of where to go with this story bc i have about 0 idea)

About a week after you went through the pain of seeing your crush macking on your cousin, you wake up on a Saturday morning and do what almost every teenager in America does: stay in bed for an hour on your phone checking social media. While you are scrolling, you happen upon a very interesting and relevant-to-you relationship update. 

"Jake English is now single" 

There are a bunch of comments on the status from his friends saying that they're sorry, he'll find someone better, Dirk wasn't even hot, etc., etc.. You briefly consider expressing condolences but decide not to, it wouldn't be genuine anyway.

Excited by this life-changing news, you wake Dave up an hour before noon via endless calls and text messages. You tell Dave you want to hang out and, although he's still extremely tired from only sleeping 14 hours, he accepts, probably because he's happy you finally want to hang out again. 

You quickly pick through your closet to search for your snuggest t-shirt and that one pair of dark-wash jeans that just make your butt absolutely pop. Downstairs, you grab a muffin before telling your dad where you're going, grab your keys, and leave. 

The drive to Dave's is short, but to your excited self, it feels like forever. When you get to his building, you park in the front, go up the elevator and let yourself into the apartment that basically doubles as your second home. Dirk is lounging on the futon, watching tv. He looks up at you and nods before aiming his sights back onto his show. 

"Hey" you say cooly, walking past Dirk into Dave's room. You burst in to find Dave passed out on his bed, his shades half on and his mouth open, drooling onto his pillow. " _Ick_ " you make a disgusted face before backing out of the room, closing the door quietly behind you. 

Now's your chance, you think optimistically. Dave is dead asleep and you're basically alone with his hot, emotionally-vulnerable older brother. Nice. 

You walk smoothly into the living room and express to Dirk that his asshole brother had invited you over, only to pass out while you were on your way. Dirk is sympathetic and silently moves his feet off the futon so you have room so sit. 

"Watcha watching?" you ask him, looking at the screen. Dirk smiles.

"Some shitty adventure movie." he answered, "Jake left a ton over here so I'm watching them before I throw them in a fire and leave the ashes on his welcome mat." 

He looks at you, "No offense, but your cousin is a douchebag." You nod in agreement. 

"That's why we don't talk" you lied. (The reason you didn't talk was because you hated him for dating Dirk) 

"You wanna know what he did to me?" Dirk asked, lowering the volume to Jake's movie. "I was going to surprise him for our 3 month anniversary two days ago. So I, the ever-perfect gentleman that I am, drive to his house to pick him up and drive him to dinner that I actually made a reservation for." 

"And?" you encourage, nodding your head so he knows you're listening. 

"Guess whose car was parked in the driveway."

"Whose?" you ask. 

"Meenah Peixes'" Dirk enunciated each syllable with distaste. "I walked up to Jake's front door and saw them making out through the window. So I popped in, told Jake we were done, told Meenah he deserves him and I went to dinner with Roxy." 

"You handled it well" You commended him. 

"Damn straight I did" he snorted, "Whatever, I hope he's happy with her. All she does it go around hooking up with whoever she wants and then dumps them after a week."

"Jake didn't deserve you" you told him "You're too much of a gentleman, he's just a piece of garbage honestly."

Dirk smiles, "I'm happy someone else agrees with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (srsly, write what u wanna see. prompts give me life)

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this because this could be really beautiful and omg. But I have school so it might take a week or two :)


End file.
